Fictional Crisis
by clonetrooperkev
Summary: In a realm beyond the reaches of the mortal coil, lies an Equestria of Clonetrooperkev's design. But it's not just his Equestria that's there- every single version from Canon to Fanon is there. But what happens when one world is in peril? Do you, the creator of your own world even care? What if every world within the realm was threatened?
1. Chapter 1

By all means, this story is something that involves everyone and everything. From the Human in Equestria stories to the Clop Fics, we are all connected. We all have the power of creation. Create worlds, create characters, create just about everything. And it all begins with you, the writer. For this one, we'll be following a guy name Kevin. Kevin is a twenty year old, second year at university, and watches many different shows. From the outside, you'd see a fairly normal guy. Funny sometimes, serious other times, but an alright guy. But when he goes to write, Kevin disappears from that world, and a whole new Kevin is born.

It was dark in the Everfree Forest tonight, far more than usual. But a bright light shined to change that. But it wasn't just a bright light, it was an opening, or in this case, an exit. Out stepped a human, dressed in a white tuxedo with a black shirt underneath, also wearing a Clone Trooper helmet. The light closed off, and he was all alone in the dark forest. Danger lurking around every corner. Clone was left puzzled.

"Did I leave off during the night?" He asked. "Or was it mid day?" He took out a pen, something all writers had, but was unique to each writer. He tapped it against the breathing spout of his helmet. He then snapped his fingers. "Of course. It was mid day." He began moving his pen around in the air, and the world around him changed. The sky turned from black to blue, the animals from nocturnal to diurnal, and the scene from peaceful to action packed. There before him suddenly was a battle frozen in place, between ponies and Alicorns. The Alicorns being the villains and the Ponies being our heroes. He left the battle to be quite desperate. The characters he had, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike, and his original character Orion, were trying their best to survive. "And now it's time for the fight to start again." The battle resumed. Ponies firing beams of energy at the Alicorns, Alicorns raining fire on the ponies. His character, Orion, got pinned under an Alicorn called Midnight. Midnight was a black Alicorn with blue eyes, with a wish to see all things silent.

"Orion..." The dark Alicorn whispered. "Why do you persist on making the world a loud and destructive place with that band of rebels?" Clone loved moments like these, moments where his character had a moment to shine. The reader could find out who he was. Was he a coward? Was he a hero that had the rank taken away and still does good? Or does he have a secret agenda? Everybody would find out in the response. Orion was about to speak when something unexpected happen.

"Hi Clone!" Clone turned to see a fellow writer, "Peppy Greyskull", creator of the "After That Faithful Night" story. He was quite peeved that she had entered his process without permission.

"Peppy, what are you doing here?" All the characters stopped what they were doing and looked at the bipedal creature talking with the strange pony wearing a white poofy shirt. Now many wonder what would happen if characters met their creator. Would the universe disappear in a puff of insanity? Or would the characters treat the writer like a god? Clone answered all these questions with a statement as he turned to the characters. "Take five guys." All the characters previous hostile slouched and went off in their different directions. Twilight Sparkle and a Alicorn named Azure, previously engaged in battle, were now discussing magical theory. Rarity was off with Spike to engage in social interaction of their own (ahem). Orion and Midnight were off nerding about the new game in Equestria, "Mass Equine 3."

"My Sheepdog is so going paragon." Midnight said with a happy tone. Orion scoffed at this statement.

"Renegade for life baby." Characters, while normally in story would be trying to destroy each other, were now peaceful, and friendly. Pinkie Pie bounced over to the Clonetrooper.

"Hey Clone, who's this pony?" the exuberant, energetic, enigma that was Pinkie Pie asked.

"This is Peppy, 'she's' another writer like myself." Clone said. It was often asked how people could tell what emotion Clone was feeling. Need a face to be able to tell emotion. Truth is, he could use his voice to do it. He knew people wouldn't be able to tell how we was feeling by looking at him. So he practiced his voice in every form. And the voice he used here? Happy.

"Then how come she's a pony?"

"Writers like us can exist in this realm through avatars."

"Avatars?" Pinkie asked. Clone thought for a moment, and explained in a simple form.

"Avatars are a representation of what we want to be perceived as. So I'm a Clone Trooper wearing a suit as you can see here." He spun around to show his white outfit. "Now Peppy wants to be perceived as a pony, because that's how she sees herself when writing. She's still human, but in here she's represented as a pony." Pinkie nodded her head and smiled.

"I get it! But that leaves another question." Clone nodded and turned to Peppy.

"What are you doing here? By the laws of the Homer Constitution, you're not supposed to be in here and visible." The Homer Constitution was created by many early writers who discovered the plane of existence where all writing takes place. It was made so writers wouldn't interfere with each others works. While some may get away with theft, the Constitution stops the majority of it.

"Well then grant me permission!" Peppy yelled. Clone sighed and took out his pen and wrote Peppy's name into the sky, giving Peppy permission to walk in the world. "That's better." She said exuberantly. "Listen, I could use your help in my story. Just to check things over." Clone folded his arms and looked down.

"I could if you wanted me to. But are you sure you wouldn't want someone else? I mean I have very strong ideas about the way your fic should head." Peppy smiled and turned her back to Clone.

"It's just a looksee Clone. It just feels like something is off about that world. I can't explain it." Clone looked to Pinkie Pie who was giving him a warm smile.

"Alright let's take a look at it." Clone said with determination. He turned to his characters. "Hey guys, take off for the day okay? I got some stuff to take care of." The crowd of characters yelled in approval and went off in their own way. Only Twilight Sparkle remained.

"Clone? Can I come along?" Twilight was always curious about anything new, perhaps too much for her own good.

"I don't know Twilight, it's not something you're supposed to do. It could be dangerous for you meet another version of yourself. And you might be disappointed with what you see." Twilight was taken back by this.

"I can handle seeing new worlds Clone. I've faced down giant threats time and time again. I'm-" Clone stopped Twilight there.

"I'm sure you can handle seeing a new world Twilight, but you may not like the version of yourself that you'll see in this story." Twilight looked away, giving some thought to what he said. She looked to him.

"I can handle it. Please let me go there with you." Clone stroked the chin of his helmet and looked to Peppy, who gave a happy nod. Clone took a new and said,

"Alright Twilight, but don't say I didn't warn you." Twilight gave a big smile and materialized study equipment that she would be needing for her little expedition.

"Thank you so much Clone! I can't wait to- wait. How are we going to get there? Teleporting? Are we going to use a blue box or a ship to get there?" Twilight was full of questions today.

"We'll be using a means of teleportation, yes." Clone said digging into his pocket. "Peppy, mind if we use my way?"

"Sure thing, my ship needs to recharge anyway." Peppy made her way through worlds by means of an airship. Writers have different interpretations on how to get from one world to another. One writer could use a giant space ship while another uses a taxi. One way isn't better than the other, it's just different. Clone used his pen to create a rotating door in front of the three.

"Well, shall we?" Clone asked. He bowed and gestured Twilight and Peppy to enter. Peppy smiled and walked in, Twilight was a little skeptical.

"So I just go through the door? Just like that?" Twilight asked. Clone nodded and showed her through to a place where time and space are of little care.


	2. Chapter 2

As Clonetrooperkev, Peppy Greyskull, and Twilight Sparkle emerged from the revolving door, they found themselves in a place not uncommon, but strange.

"Welcome to my method of transport!" Clone said with glee. They were in possibly one of the grandest hotels in reality. It had everything one would and could expect. Marble workings, hotel workers of all species, and a monkey in a bellhop suit.

"It's... it's..." Twilight was having trouble speaking. The sense of seeing a place that looked like could go on forever astounded her.

"It's a hotel." Peppy said with a smile. "Nice one Clone. How does it work?" Clone walked over to the front desk to talk to the receptionist, a robot named "H3-LP".

"Hey H3, I need the key for universe... Peppy what's your universe number?" Peppy's ears shot up.

"Oh, um universe number 3669." She said with glee. The robot nodded and went to the back to pick up the key that they needed. "So what's the thought process here?"

"Well you see, reality is infinite and within it is an infinite number of universes." Clone pointed to the rooms. "I really hate long trips, so I made a system where we can get to those other universes within the time it would take to get to a hotel room." They suddenly heard a loud beep.

"I-HAVE-YOUR-KEY-FOR-YOU-MR.-TROO-PAH." H3 said in a monotone voice.

"Excellent!" Clone said with glee while taking the key. "How's the husband and kids H3?"

"THEY-ARE-FINE." H3 said. "MY-SON-JUST-GOT-AC-CEP-TED-IN-TO-PRINCE-TON."

"Congratulations! That's fantastic!" Peppy tilted her head and asked:

"They have a Princeton where she is?"

"Remember, some universes can be similar to ours Peppy." Clone said as if giving a lecture.

"Well I know that, but it seems silly for them to have a Princeton. I mean... they're robots!"

"Peppy I'm surprised at you." Clone said holding his hands to his hips. "Robots are just like us, and shouldn't be treated any differently."

"That's not what I-" Clone turned away from Peppy to Twilight and asked:

"So how do you like seeing reality in this way Twilight?" Twilight was still at a loss for words. Here she was, in a hub that could take her anywhere and everywhere. In this case for Twilight, being smart was a weakness for her. Her brain thought of every possibility, every everything. In a word, she was overwhelmed.

"It's... it's..." Twilight was still "it's-ing."

"Hold on Twilight, lemme go get something that helps in this situation." Clone rushed over to a robot that looked like a giant trash can armed with a plunger and egg beater.

"WOULD YOU LIKE SOME TEA?" The robot asked.

"Um no thank you. But I would like some champagne please- um what's your name?" Clone asked.

"MY NAME IS DALEK!" The Dalek proclaimed loudly. A Dalek was a villain from the Doctor Who universe that was the epitome of what it was to be truly evil. Here he is serving drinks. "IS THIS YOUR FIRST TIME SEEING REALITY LIKE THIS?" The Dalek asked.

"Not for me, but for her it is." Clone pointed over to Twilight who was still "it's-ing"

"AH A PONY. I LOVE THAT SHOW!" The Dalek yelled.

"You're the most not Dalek Dalek I have ever met. What gives?" Clone was right to ask. A Dalek anywhere was bad news. Any Doctor Who fan could tell you that Daleks anywhere is asking for trouble.

"I WAS USER CREATED. I LIKE PONIES AND HAPPINESS AND SERVING. NO DALEK TRAITS WHATSOEVER." The Dalek looked out toward the infinite hall of rooms. "I AM...UNIQUE."

"And Daleks want uniformity." Clone said with a sad tone. "I'm sorry you can't go home."

"IT IS FINE SIR. I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND HERE! AS WELL AS A RETIREMENT PLAN." Clone laughed and shook his head.

"I suppose that makes all the difference." Clone picked up his drink and said, "Thank you for a most enjoyable conversation Mr. Dalek."

"PLEASE." The Dalek said. "CALL ME... DALE."

"Alright Dale. I'll talk to you soon." Clone went off to Twilight who had her mouth wide open. "Here comes the good stuff." Clone poured the champagne into Twilight who coughed a bit but looked around and said:

"It goes on forever!" Twilight finally snapped out of her trance. "Wait- what did you do?"

"Alcohol can calm the nerves." Clone said patting Twilight's head. "Just don't drink so much that you end up like me in my first year of college."

"What happened in your first year of college?" Peppy asked.

"Nevermind Peppy. Let's get to your universe." The crew rushed over to the elevator and went to the third floor- where Peppy's door awaited.

The elevator announced that it had reached the third floor with a ding. They walked over to Peppy's door marked with the special universe number.

"So Twilight," Clone looked over to Twilight. "Ready to see a world like your own but not your own?" Twilight frowned and said.

"I'm nervous. But I'm ready." Peppy smiled and turned to Clone.

"It's always fun to take a character and plump them into a whole new world. Clone gave Peppy the key who began to unlock the door. Little did they know, that this adventure would lead to something even greater for all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

The door opened. Light poured through, blinding Clone, Peppy, and Twilight. What they saw before them was a disaster. Great fields set aflame, structures destroyed, and wounded ponies. Peppy stood there with a horrified look.

"What the hell happened?" Peppy rushed into her world checking on wounded creatures. Twilight rushed into a group of wounded ponies that were trying to lift some stone work off of young pony. Clone looked around and took out his pen and materialized a "Tri-Corder" from Star Trek and began scanning the area.

"None of this should be possible." Clone said to himself "None of it." When a writer creates a universe, the writer could leave it in any state he, she, or it wants to. When a writer re-enters a world, and it's different, someone interfered with the universe. Clone was searching for anything anomalous, anything out of the ordinary.

"Clone!" Twilight screamed. "Help me move this!" The pony underneath the stone was in a lot of pain, and needed immediate medical attention. Clone gritted his teeth, it was just one character out of many. "Clone!" She screamed. But he had something on the Tri-Corder. Weak, but something. Clone rushed over to where the signal was coming from, Queen Moon's castle. Peppy gave a deep frown at him and rushed over to help Twilight. Clone continued to mess with the Tri-Corder, until he found what he was looking for: a crack in the story. He scanned every piece of the crack to find any evidence on who made it. Peppy rushed up behind him.

"Nice work helping out Clone!" Peppy said in a sarcastic tone. To see a world she had been building for so long be ripped apart was taxing for even the most strong willed of writers. "Did you like the view?" Clone turned and crouched for Peppy, looking her dead in the eye.

"I'm trying to find out who did this Peppy." Clone said in a very serious voice. "Worlds can be rebuilt, but it's our duty as writers to find and destroy those who want to destroy worlds."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Clone and Peppy turned to who screamed that. It was Clone's Twilight, meeting Peppy's Twilight. The two were analyzing each other, every difference, every similarity. Clone's Twilight was about as Twilight as she could be. Peppy's Twilight was far different. Showing signs of damage and change from Nightmare Moon, this Twilight appeared to be demonized. Clone's Twilight shuffled back in fear while Peppy's Twilight rushed over to her creator.

"Peppy! You have to help! Queen Moon has been attacked!" Peppy looked over to the castle and pulled out her pen and used its power to teleport herself to throne room of the castle, leaving Clone and the two Twilight's alone. Clone's Twilight tapped Peppy's Twilight and the shoulder and asked,

"Did the monster who did all this change you? What type of monster would-" Peppy's Twilight stuck a hoof into Clone's Twilight's mouth and said,

"This is what I normally look like Twilight. And I'm proud of what I am." Clone's Twilight was gobsmacked. Peppy's Twilight then rushed towards the castle to help her creator save her true love.

"That could have been me... I could have become that – creature." Clone was still scanning the crack while Twilight continued to rant about herself. "What she is- it's evil- it's disgusting- it's inequine!"

"This crack wasn't made by anyone in the story." Clone said as he continued to scan the crack. He looked within it to find it led to the void in between universes. "It was an outside threat. But the story is locked to Peppy and Peppy alone." While other writers can enter another story, it was impossible for them to physically interact with the world. One could walk through the world and sit on things, but they couldn't interact with the characters.

"Kev! I'm freaking out here!" Twilight was in tears, all the possibilities of reality were suddenly hitting her in the face. Seeing what she could have become and what else may come was overwhelming her. "Who am I? Am I an abomination? Am I normal? What am I?!" Clone poked his pen inside of the crack and found some strange gel that was covering it. It appeared to be white and shining like a light. He materialized a container and place the gel in it, for analysis later. Clone turned to his Twilight and said,

"We've got to get up to Peppy and her Twilight. They need us right now, and if Queen Moon was the target of the attack, that means we can find more evidence of what's going on." Clone pat Twilight on the head and rushed to the throne room, leaving her wondering what the hell she was.


	4. Chapter 4

Clone and Twilight rushed through the castle to Peppy and her Twilight who were checking on Nightmare Moon, the dueteragonist of Peppy's story.

A little break with Clonetrooperkev:

"Hello aspiring writers, many of you are probably asking, 'What the hell is a dueteragonist? A type of lizard?' Well that's a very good question, and a poor guess. A dueteragonist is the second most important character in the story and can be a hero or a villain. Nightmare Moon for example, started off as a villain, but then became a heroic character in the eyes of the reader. Now with that lesson done, let's get back to the story."

"Clone? What the hell was that?" Twilight asked.

"You know I have no idea." Clone shrugged and ran to the throne room. As he entered the throne room, he saw widespread damage all over the room. The stained glass windows were shattered, the walls were ripped apart. And the most horrific sight of all, was Nightmare Moon, on her side. She had fallen. Peppy was consoling a crying Twilight who had been in love with Nightmare Moon. Clone pulled out his Tri-Corder and found that anomaly was radiating from Nightmare Moon. He ran over to them and began scanning her, what he found was horrifying.

"Nightmare? Can you hear me? It's Peppy." She was trying her best to get through to her character who looked depressed and uninterested. "Clone what's wrong with her?" Clone stepped back and stumbled a bit.

"All the stuff inside of her that made her an interesting character is gone." Clone took a knee and stroked Nightmare's mane.

"But that's impossible. Only I can do that to her." Peppy said with distress in her voice. Her Twilight looked at Peppy with a horrified look. Peppy looked to her Twilight and said, "Not that I would. But seriously, who could have done this?" Clone continued to scan Nightmare to find any evidence of the attacker, any evidence to show who or what did this. Until he came across a mysterious object, a tiny little hairpin in the shape of an open palm.

"Strange." Clone said while he inspected the pin. He scanned it with his Tri-Corder and found it was an object from his world, the "real world." Clone turned to Peppy. "Do you recognize this symbol Peppy?" Peppy took the pin and inspected it and gave a loud gasp.

"This is the symbol for, 'The Pure.'" Both Twilights looked at one another and asked:

"What's, 'The Pure'? A cult?" Peppy chuckled.

"More like angry nerds. They're more of a complaining group than an action group." And normally Peppy would be right. The Pure would talk about how writing too much fanfiction would eventually ruin the shows or books they were based off of. When a fan gets an idea of what a character should be like, they'll follow more closely with the fan version than the actual canon version. And when that happens, the fans would protest the work of the creators and want them to change the way the character or story moves. Thus, this would cause the original design of the story to be corrupt. This is where, The Pure came in. They would complain about fan created work, find something to exploit, and try to get it taken down.

"But why take action now? Your story is for the most part harmless." Clone looked down at Nightmare. "And why destroy a character like this? What they've done to her is hideous." Nightmare, a once proud creature of the night, had literally become a shell with nothing inside her. Peppy's Twilight nuzzled her lover and looked back to Peppy.

"Tell me you're going to get whoever did this? Please?" Peppy's Twilight was in tears. Peppy ran her hoof through Twilight's mane and said:

"We'll get the guy. We will." Peppy stood up and looked to Clone. "I have to stay here to help rebuild. I need you to do me a favor Clone." Clone and his Twilight looked to Peppy. She had started crying too. "Find these guys, get them banned, get me justice." Clone and his Twilight nodded.

"Consider the mystery already solved." Clone took out his pen and materialized the revolving door. "I'll analyze the pin back in one of my stories." His Twilight walked over to Peppy's Twilight and offered a hoof to her.

"I don't know how to feel about you right now. But we'll catch whoever did this. I promise." Peppy's Twilight hugged Clone's Twilight.

"Thank you Twilight." The tears flowed freely. Clone tapped his Twilight on her shoulder.

"Twilight... it's time to go." She let go of Peppy's Twilight and moved to the door and went through. "Peppy. We'll get them. I swear." Peppy gave a salute to Clone as he went through the door. Peppy and her Twilight were alone.

As Clone and Twilight moved through door they came into the Lobby where they were greeted by Dale the Dalek.

"HEL-LO MIS-TER CLONE- TROO-PER. DID YOU EN-JOY YOUR TRIP?" Clone looked down at the Pin he found. Many questions plagued his mind. Why now? Why attack? He looked over at Twilight who was completely distraught.

"No Dale. It was pretty terrible." He patted Dale on the back and took a seat in the lounge area of the Hotel. "Twilight. We need to talk." Twilight looked up at Clone and sighed.

"Why was she like that Clone? How did she turn into that creature? Why is she in love with a monster?" Clone ordered two cups of tea and sweets to help.

"Peppy and I have 'discussed', how her story went. The reason you find it wrong is because I find it wrong." The tea arrived, Clone began pouring her a cup. "The story has Twilight being tortured, betrayed, and eventually falling in love. I thought it was something called, 'Stockholm Syndrome', where the detainee identifies with their captor and has feelings of empathy. In this case, full blown love." Clone took a sip of his tea through a port in his helmet. "I thought it was wrong. A perverted sight." Twilight looked down at her tea cup. "But Nightmare Moon loved that Twilight back, and once you gave the plot a chance to develop, it turned into something very interesting. And there is something else you should remember." Twilight looked up at Clone. "You're not her Twilight. You came into your own. You're developing into your own version of yourself." Twilight gave a weak smile. "Stay as you are Twilight. Because that is the Twilight I know and love."

"Clone... thanks." Twilight said with a weary demeanor. "But I don't think I'll ever be the same. There are so many different me's out there. I have to see them." Twilight couldn't tell because of his helmet, but Clone had a warm smile on. "I want to go with you to solve this thing." Clone stood up.

"Twilight, you've got yourself a deal." He held out his hand and shook Twilight's hoof. "But now I've got a question for the both of us." He took out the pin. "Why?"


	5. Chapter 5

As Clone and Twilight made their way through the hotel to Clone's stories they passed by many strange sights. For one, a Stormtrooper was interacting with a Teletubby over glasses of scotch discussing politics. Another strange sight was Batman and Iron Man playing chess against one another. Batman was winning. They then came across a large crowd in front of the door to the "Mass Effect" universe. Hundreds of writers were protesting the path the universe was heading in.

"Clone what's going on?" Twilight asked.

He shook his head and said, "Just a little protest about the way the ending to Mass Effect 3 ended."

"How did it end?"

"Poorly." Clone pulled Twilight passed the crowd. It was a sight to behold, fans and professionals were protesting how a universe they had each helped shape. The writers of Mass Effect 3 were asking the crowd to disperse but the leader of the crowd kept screaming, "Hold the Line!", in reference to the game. Clone was with them but he had to respect the way the writers decided to go about it. If he went in there and changed it, he would be no better than, "The Pure." , the group he was chasing.

"So if it ended that badly and a majority of the crowd hates how something turned out, why don't they appeal to the fans that love the series so much?" Twilight, naturally curious about other cultures, had a very good point.

"It's not that simple, there are many different people to go through and would be a lot of work. Plus they believe that they have delivered a piece of art." Clone and Twilight turned the corner to where his stories were located. They were all in a row, from "A New Life" to "Rise of Batmane."

"We're going into the Batmane story, Dark Star (Batmane) will have the equipment we'll need." Clone was about to put the key into the door when Twilight tapped his shoulder. "Something wrong?"

Twilight turned her head to a door that was about half completed, different from all the other doors. "Why is this door half complete?" Clone went to the door and opened it up.

"It's a story I'm thinking about writing, an alternate ending to Mass Effect 3." He opened his arms and motioned for her to enter. Twilight looked into the door and saw a spectacular sight.

(A/N: This is just an idea I'm playing around with, let me know what you guys think.)

Shepard stood before the A.I. known as the Catalyst on its body. Shepard's battles have led him to this point. From landing on Eden Prime to crawling to the Conduit, Shepard had given his 110%. In every battle he had faced, he always managed to find a way to win. But now, for him it seemed, he had been given a situation he could not win in. He could destroy the Reapers, he could control them, he could merge all life in the galaxy to make them Synthetic. But the planet he had fought so hard to protect, Earth, would ultimately be ravaged. Shepard's vision of Galactic Peace would be shattered before him. All the Mass Relays, which had created a unified galaxy, would be destroyed no matter what the outcome. All the millions of allies that he had gathered across the galaxy would be stranded on Earth. Some may enjoy it, others will hate it for many reasons. The planet he wanted to save, would suffer.

"Make your choice Shepard." The Catalyst spoke. It was the moment of truth. Time to make a choice. Shepard had three choices to save the galaxy. He could control the Reapers, or he could destroy all synthetic life in the galaxy, or merge all synthetic life in the galaxy with organic life. Since he himself was partly synthetic, it would be possible for him to make everyone in the galaxy like him. But in every scenario he would destroy himself. He stepped forward to make his choice. He would merge all synthetic life. He hated that any life would have to be destroyed, so he might as well merge it.

"When you enter the beam, a green light will shine indicating the process was a success." Shepard ran forward to the beam. Everything he had wanted to do had culminated to this point. He jumped in. The beam engulfed him. He looked around too see what would become of him. "Error. No human DNA found." The Catalyst was in a state of confusion. Shepard floated within the beam feeling intense pain, he knew he was going to be killed. But something happened within him. He looked at his hand, it was glowing gold. Pretty soon his whole body started to glow. The beam itself was changing too. With his whole body in pain, beams of light shot from all of his limbs. Crucible lit up with a great yellow glow and fired all across the galaxy. When the light reached one of the Reapers minions, something extraordinary happened. They weren't annihilated, they weren't under control, they just stopped. The Reapers disintegrated into nothing, leaving the soldiers on and off the planet to cheer in victory. When the light continued on throughout the Galaxy, encompassing everything. The would be god child spoke again. "Analyzing... you are more ancient than I am... Time Lord." Shepard's vision started to fade as the gold light fully engulfed him.

Twilight pulled her head out of the door and looked to Clone who asked:

"So? What did you think." Twilight still had her mouth open. She looked to the ground, and then she looked up and said,

"Clone that was pretty awful." Clone's head hung low as he made his way to his Batmane story.

"Well screw you too Twilight." Clone opened the door for Twilight who was laughing at the ridiculousness that was "Clone's Story." Clone followed along and closed the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Some wonder about the origins of their avatar. Was it created by the writer and only the writer? Or was it inherited? Given to them by another writer who didn't want to be forgotten? This is known only to the writer. For Clonetrooperkev, his avatar, "the Clonetrooper" has been used forever.

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away... there existed a warrior, known by serial number CT-711. An average fighting machine to be sure. He did his duty to protect people he had never seen before nor will ever see. For many of his kind, they felt like they were born to die. Dead upon touching the battlefield. Never would they feel the satisfaction of feeling the hug of a mother or father, having a satisfying job, taking a nap, or any other basic liberties. For them, they were basically droids.

For CT-711, he decided that if he lingered on that, he would go to madness. So he did what any person trying to avoid insanity did, he wrote everything down. He described the colors of a plasma missile hitting an energy shield, with the green explosion of the missile clashing with the blue shield, creating an image that, while terrifying, becomes something beautiful. Or writing about how a creature becomes subjugated under droid rule and at the end of that rule, falls in love with a particular droid. Or writing about how for every base or squad he was assigned to, it was never with friends. He was either reassigned or his friends died. That's why he didn't get a nickname like the rest of his brothers, he wasn't around one group long enough to have a name stick. And then of course there was his last assignment before he left everything.

He was a guard on Alderann. Protecting a building that served no actual purpose except as a shelter in case the Droid Armies ever came. In other words, for anyone else, it was a boring assignment. For CT-711, it was a chance to write about all the nature in the land. The trees climbing into the sky, the sky itself a shining blue, and the mountains that always seemed to be a different shade of gray every day. For him, this was the perfect job. Away from the horrors of war, away from people that will just end up leaving him, and away from others that lamented about their lives. He figured that, at least until the end of the war, he would be staying here. After that, it was whatever the creators had in mind.

One fall day, he was guarding his spot as per usual. Reports say that there was an incursion into Republic Space recently, so the whole world was on guard. But Alderann was a well defended target and not the first target CT-711 would want to go for first. These days, politicians were a credit a dozen, and everybody thought they could be one. But he did his job, questioning people as they passed by. Looked at any and all suspicious droids or persons carefully, everything the handbook taught him to watch out for. But there are some things Clones just cannot handle. Some things that are meant for a Jedi.

While he was questioning a Rodian that swore that in a wamprat shooting contest, a human shot before him, something wicked was approaching. It was a figure in black robes, carrying a small suitcase with a red lightsabre out. Behind the figure were two Jedi following close behind. Clone pushed the Rodian aside and took aim. He stared down the iron sights of his gun, waiting for the opportune time to shoot. He fired but the figure was too fast for him, and rushed into the building. He rushed in behind and saw that the figure collapsed the tunnel doorway behind him. The Jedi couldn't help him. He was trapped in an empty building with a force user that was carrying a suspicious device.

He made his way deeper into the building, looking down dark corridor after dark corridor, hoping to find whoever it was that wanted to destroy this place. He found himself at the center of the building with the dark figure playing with the device. CT-711 pointed his gun at the figure.

"Hands in the air!" he cried. The figure kept fidgeting with the device. CT-711 fired a warning shot. "I won't say it again." The figured turned around.

"I'm trying to turn the damned thing off!" It was a girl, a young one at that. "My master said that the timer would give me enough time to escape, but it's going to go off in less than a minute!" She turned back to the device. CT-711 moved closer to inspect the device. It wasn't just any old bomb, it was a dark matter device, and she wasn't lying, it was going to go off, and soon. "Get out of my personal space!" She screamed. "If we don't turn this off many people are going to lose their lives." CT-711 turned his head to the would be destroyer.

"And you didn't reconsider doing this?" he asked. She didn't answer. She just kept working. "Is there any way to localize this thing? Make it smaller?"

"There might be a way, but we're still done for once this thing goes off." she replied. There were only 20 seconds remaining. CT-711 took out his pen and notepad and grasped it tightly.

"Do it." CT-711 looked back at all the things he wrote about and smiled. Maybe in another time and another place, he could have had more. He looked to the bomb as it exploded. Everything around him changed, and he slowly saw himself get sucked into the singularity with the girl. After that, everything was black.

All around him, he only saw blackness. He stuck out like sore thumb with his white armor. Here there was nothing for him to comment on, nothing for him to say anything about. It was just empty blackness, and he shared it with no one. He curled up into a ball and realized that this was to be his resting place. Maybe it was because he didn't do enough in the galaxy, maybe it was because he did too much, but he found himself in his own personal hell.

He thought back to what made him want to write about things. The mystery of the world, the fact that he could go to other places and escape his own life that he hated. But his thoughts started to echo, but not in his own voice. He looked up the figure out where the voice was coming from. In the far distance he saw a white speck. He ran towards it, excited by the change in scenery. He arrived and saw that it was a window. He looked through it and saw it was a boy in an ancient robe, writing symbols on a piece of papyrus. Thing was, he recognized what the symbols meant, it was a love story. CT-711 reached out to the boy who saw the arm reaching towards him. He grabbed it and soon the boy was in the void CT-711 was in. They looked at one another. CT-711 reached out first. The boy grabbed CT-711's hand, and with a bright flash of light one figure stood where the two once were. It was boy with ancient robes with the helmet of a Clonetrooper

The figure pulled out a pen and looked to the void. He began writing in the air and the void slowly disappeared as an active world took it's place. Green hills, blue sky, and a man and a woman standing in the middle of it, talking about their love for each other. The figure spoke.

"Crossed Lovers. By ClonetrooperAl." The boy's name, Al, was used for this new being. He was the first Clonetrooper, and certainly not the last throughout history. Every time one Clonetrooper's life came to an end, the Clonetrooper took the experience and moved on to someone new. Next was ClonetrooperBelle, and then ClonetrooperCleo, ClonetrooperDave, and so on so forth. All the ideas and experience carries over from one to the other, and now he's at his current state, the "K" state.


	7. Chapter 7

Batmane sat at his lab table analyzing a piece of evidence that was left behind at a bank robbery in Canterlot. It was a green hankerchief with a harp on the corner. He was left completely puzzled, there wasn't any hoofprints on it, and no fur samples either. But what he found astounded him. Finger prints. Human finger prints. The problem was that there were no humans in Equestria. What he had was a completely unique creature in his hooves. The question is, who is it?

"It's Lyra," somebody said from the darkness of the cave. "It's pretty obvious Bats." Batmane put on his cowl and activated his different visions to see the creatures. "Oh don't worry, I'll get the lights." The cave shined brightly with a blue light, revealing Clonetrooperkev and Twilight Sparkle.

"You..." Batmane said with a growl. He threw a bat-a-rang at Clonetrooperkev which hit his head.

"Hey!" Clone said holding his head. "What's that for?"

"You've been appearing throughout my entire life. Why?" He had been seeing Clone at many points in the history of Canterlot, when it rose to power, when it was lost when Celestia died. He was seen at all of these points by Batmane.

"I think I made you a tiny bit too clever," said Clone. He got up and walked over to Batmane who was ready for a fight. "You'll get your answers soon enough, but for now I need to use your computer. He walked past the Dark Knight and placed the pin he found back in Peppy's story into a scanner. "Computer: scan this pin and find anything and everything. Cross reference the information with my Tri-Corder." He placed it into a port for the Computer to work with.

"If you think I'll let you-," before Batmane could finish, Twilight grabbed his shoulder. "Commissioner? What are you-?"

"I'm not that Twilight Batmane. But please, we need to figure this out, lives are on the line." He looked into her eyes. She was telling the truth. Twilight was an easy book to read, capable yes, but socially, dealing with people, she was inept. And thus secrets are revealed. Batmane relaxed and turned back to Clonetrooperkev.

"What are you doing?" Batmane asked as he made his way next to Clone.

"There has been a theft of the soul, and someone, I don't know who, has ripped through worlds to get into the void." Clone tapped a few characters into the computer. "And it would seem that this wasn't the only instance of thievery." The screen lit up with files of data relating to the theft of characters and void ripping."

"Who would steal the life essence of a character?" Twilight asked.

"From what I see, Nightmare Moon is powerful," Batmane answered, "absorbing her power would create a strong being, or make one stronger." Clone shook his head.

"True, but it wasn't her power that was stolen, it was the very thing that made her who she was." Clone trook a seat in the Bat-Chair. "Character's don't usually steal that unless they plan on bringing a leader down. Take away who they are and they aren't the leaders they used to be."

"It could be a Changeling then," Batmane said, "they're known to do this sort of thing." Twilight nodded in agreement.

"Not a Changeling exactly, but we're on the right path here." Clone went to the computer and typed in a few more characters. "A Changeling sucks all the love out of somebody, whoever did this sucked out everything." Clone counted with his fingers. "Love, drive, happiness, hatred, anything that makes her interesting to the reader was stolen."

"A reader?" Batmane asked.

"Person like me, being beyond your comprehension, yadda yadda yadda, that sort of thing."

"So this is something that needs to feast on just about anything a character has." Twilight added.

"Similar to a way a Changeling works but without the subtlety." Batmane said.

"Right, so someone creates a creature like a Changeling works, unleashes it into Peppy's story, and then exits via the void rip." Clone slouched in his chair. "And that means a writer created a character specifically to do this." The Computer bleeped that the scan was finished. Clone went to checked the scan.

"So where are the writers who made this creature?" Twilight asked. "And where is the creature now?"

"In story universe 4530" Clone stood back. "I know that story. It's an incomplete RP story."

"RP Story?" Batmane asked.

"Role Playing Story. Writers often write stories that involve personal characters interacting with other personal characters."

"Kind of like a self-insert story" Twilight said.

"Correct, many people don't like those stories because the main character often is given challenges that they can easily overcome and handles things in a good manner."

"So what about stories that you write? Do you put yourself in it?" Batmane asked.

"Just one. And when I do involve myself I always give myself challenges that I have a hard time overcoming."

"Why haven't you written more?" Twilight asked.

"Because I hate myself. Come on Twilight, we've got to go pay these jerks a visit." Clone and a concerned Twilight walked away from the computer.

"Hold it, you've got a lot to answer for" Batmane said.

"I do Batmane, but not today." With that, Clone and Twilight moved through the revolving door and made their way out.

"Hrrrrm" Batmane grunted and looked at the screen. "The True Way?" The title of the story concerned Batmane, but he decided to get back to the business at hand.


	8. Chapter 8

As Clone and Twilight left Batmane's world. Twilight poked Clone in the side.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" she asked. Clone was puzzled.

"For what?"

"For being gone for so long?" Twilight sighed and slouched.

"Nah they understand. Don't you audience?" Sorry. "Anyhow, we know where the Pure are. Now we just have to get there." Twilight perked up.

"Shouldn't we report this to the authorities? Isn't there someone in charge of this?" Clone shook his head.

"Yes and no Twilight. The Council of Writers could assign someone to take care of this, but they're always busy with important matters."

"Important matters? Like what?" Twilight asked.

"Like discussing if Fifty Shades of Gray is a legitimate story was the last thing I heard." Twilight tilted her head.

"You mean that story about that girl that wants a guy to do sexual things to her?"

"Yup. Before it was a Twilight Fan Fic. Now it's being read by all the famous people." Twilight frowned.

"How is THAT more important than a monster that can suck the character out of a creature?" Clone placed his hand against his helmet. Twilight was right of course. The Council had always made poor decisions like these.

"It's their decision Twilight. I wish I had more say but, I don't. I used to." Twilight stopped in her tracks.

"Used to? You were on the council?" Clone chuckled.

"Oh yeah, well not me, but also me at the same time." He looked down at Twilight, who was trying to piece it together. "Right. I told you about my predecessors right?" Twilight nodded.

"There were many different versions of yourself that goes into alphabetical order." Clone found a chair and motioned Twilight to sit.

"Well, before me was ClonetrooperJay. He was a member of the Council. He was a strange type of guy, always had his pockets full of jelly beans and smiled like it was nobody's business." Twilight chuckled a bit. "But he was also a very serious type of guy. He was known as the type of man you respected, but also feared."

"Why was he feared?" Twilight asked.

"He wasn't always the nicest guy with characters. One time, a character was trying to break into the real world. He had to destroy many different forms of entertainment to do it. Remember the Ultima series?" Clone asked.

"Wasn't that a game?"

"It was. A character known as, "The Guardian", wanted more control of my world, so he slowly began to degrade his game. Eventually the last two games of the Ultima series, 8 and 9, destroyed the franchise. Characters were horribly deformed, and changed into scraps of their former selves. The Avatar, the star of the game, suffered the most. Years of story destroyed. But that's where ClonetrooperJay came in. He didn't say anything. He only stared at the Guardian when they had him before the Council. He managed to pressure the Council to make the Guardian a joke. He was sent into the Void and replaced with a Guardian that acted like the typical villain." Clone looked to the ceiling of the hotel. It had a glass ceiling, showing the Void to any who looked at it. "I think me and him would have bumped heads a lot."

"Did you get a chance to meet him?" Twilight asked. Clone turned back to Twilight and crossed his arms.

"No. No Clonetrooper is supposed to meet a previous one. There are cheap tricks sure, but you know the saying, 'This town ain't big enough for the two of us' right? Twilight nodded.

"Well, only one Avatar of one writer can be stored within the realm. If you had me and Jay meet, it could destroy everything." Twilight walked over to Clone.

"So there's no way to ask him for help?"

"Well, I have his knowledge. It's not him, but it's what he knew. And he knew nothing that could help us." Clone scratched the back of his neck. "It's weird I know, but the knowledge and wisdom we usually get helps us in the long run. I'm lasting a lot longer than my first incarnations." Clone began walking down the walkway to their destination. Twilight followed.

"How long until we get to the Pure's door?"

"Difficult to say, probably half an hour or so." Though the hotel was designed to get people right where they needed to go, to get to new places, they needed to walk to the door to get there. With that, Twilight has many lingering thoughts. Thoughts about who Clone was. A writer? A god? An alien? She didn't know, and she needed to find out. To learn about Clonetrooperkev, she needed to go to the beginning.

"So... how did ClonetrooperJay . . . you know?" Twilight motioned towards Clone. He gave off a sad energy.

"How did he meet his end?" Clone asked. Twilight nodded. The story on how Jay met his end was not heroic by any means. It was a death that left people feeling angry and sad. "Well, it's a story, and we have time."

"And time is the fire in which we all burn?" Twilight asked with a big smile. "Did I get the quote right? You told me to watch Star Trek to understand humanity." Clone shook his head.

"Not that movie Twilight. Never Star Trek Seven." And audience, if you like that movie, that's fine. For me, it was a boring plot that killed off a Sci Fi Icon. But Clone put his hands in his pocket and began telling the story.

The history of the Realm spans for thousands of years. Before creativity, there was the Realm. It was full of the thoughts of the creatures of the universe. Chaotic thoughts that ranged from the curious to the hideous. When the first Avatar was born, it appeared to be the stuff of nightmares. But, it managed to do that which all creatures have trouble doing even to this day, it conquered its fears. This Avatar cleared the realm, and became known as, "The First". Through its bravery, the realm became organized, creatures had clear thought and purpose. And this allowed for more writers to come in and get their Avatars. The First has vanished from the sights of the rest of the Avatars, but people still speak of it. Some say that you can still see it when you have a burst of creativity. Few say that it'll visit you during a story and give you a clear direction for your story.

That was the beauty of The First. It simply told it's story and moved on. For other Avatars, however, that wasn't enough. Many writers possess something that is quite dangerous. An ego. An ego is what brings nations to its knees. An ego is what leads to both success and failure. And it can lead for a search for power. The power, in this case, is the source of all creativity, "The Well". The Well contains the source of the writers powers. The ink within their pens. The magic, the science, the order, the chaos. All that begins with The Well. When a writer looks into it, it can lead to any sort of possibilities. The writer could become the greatest writer the world has ever seen. Or it can lead to one who would kill an entire race. But all the more dangerous, are the ones who want the power of The Well to themselves. The power of god, all to themselves.

One such writer went by the name, "Charreol". Charreol loved writing stories about himself and Pokemon. How he, the first Pokemon Human hybrid was the most powerful in the land, and everybody loved him. He possessed the powers of both writers and characters. He claimed he had the strengths of both, and the weaknesses of neither. He could do no wrong, or so he said. So he made, what he thought, was a clear and good decision. He would conquer the stories of other writers, control the realm, and take the power of The Well to spread his greatness. At first, nobody dared oppose him. He didn't do enough to warrant the full response of the Council. That was until he wanted to change the continuity of Pokemon itself. The creator, Satoshi Tajiri, called for the capture of Charreol. The Council has a group of protectors and enforcers known as, the "Defenders". They are the Council's will, and perform their actions to perfection. Some say they are made up of writers who went insane and have this as their reality, the only place that makes sense. But whatever they are, characters or writers, they get their tasks done.

Finally, he was captured, and brought before the Council. The Council resides in a tower that has the Council members sit on chairs positioned at each level, much like a spiral stair case. ClonetrooperJay sat a level that wasn't too low or too high. It was just right. He wore a white jacket with a black and white scarf with white tap dancing shoes and black pants. His helmet had a giant visor, he liked to analyze everything. Next to him on both sides were writers that he trusted with his life. They always argued about the ruling the Council passed, but today was a day unlike any other. This writer, the one responsible for the deaths of writers and characters alike, the destroyer of worlds, would receive what he deserved.

The leaders of the Council fell to three writers who received immortality for their works. The three were Shakespeare, the cruelest of the three, Fitzgerald, and Davies. The three looked to this writer, with the look of a humanized Charmander, who was cuffed and secured, and the eyes of pure hatred. It's the type of hatred you saw with only a few writers, even though they're enlightened by seeing the Realm and the Void, they still found a way to hate.

"Why don't they just send him into the void and get it over with?" A writer close to Jay asked. Jay listened to everything around him. Everything that would give him a chance to win in a situation. Listening was an art style, and he declared himself a master. But here, there weren't any murmurs of wanting a better way or wanting this writer dead. They wanted him in the void, never to be seen again. Shakespeare made his voice known.

"Is there anyone on the Council that would speak for this . . . writer?" Shakespeare's question lingered for a short while. No one would take Charreol's side. They could understand why he did those things, they could feel bad for him, but they wanted him punished. He wanted to control creativity, and that was a crime that could not be overlooked.

"If not," Shakespeare continued, "we shall banish him to the void." Shakespeare nodded over to Davies who opened the portal to the void. "Are there any last words before you're forgotten?" Charreol looked up at the Council, looking at every member.

"You are all scum. I had a perfect future in mind for everybody. It was going to be beautiful. It was going to be paradise." He stepped forward. "Is this what I get? For wanting to make life worth living I am cast out? Am I truly evil?" Jay had heard enough. He made his voice known.

"If you really wanted to make life better, you wouldn't have killed so many. Despite what people may say, there's always an alternative. Always a better way. I stand here and say, you're small, you pathetic creature. You're small and alone." The Council was shocked by Jay's words. True, he had been cold before, but this outburst was unexpected. Charreol smiled.

"I may be small and alone right now ClonetrooperJay, but you should know my power is great. I didn't limit myself. Even here..." He clenched his fists, he made his power known. "Even in this place, you can't take my powers away. And with my last act in the Realm, I kill you!" He screamed and sent a stream of orange energy to ClonetrooperJay. The stream went straight through him. He grabbed himself in pain and began a long fall to the floor. Many things happened while he was falling, Shakespeare ordered the Defenders to throw Charreol in immediately, writers cried out in shock and in anger, but they were not worried for Clone. They were worried for their own lives. Charreol was tossed in, and with a last act of defiance, he screamed,

"NONE OF YOU ARE SAFE! I WILL NOT BE THE LAST!" With that, he disappeared, and the Void was closed off. Some of the Defenders rushed over to Clone. His body was shaking in pain.

"Mr. Trooper? Are you alright?" One of the Defenders asked. Clone laid on his back, his voice full of anger and sadness.

"That son of a bitch! I could have done so much more!" The Defenders thought that these were his dying words. But the older writers on the Council knew better. Suddenly, the Defenders caught a surprise when Jay's body started to glow blue. "No! I want to stay me! It can't end like this, it just can't!" The blue light overtook him and shined brightly, blinding everyone in the room. When the light stopped, everybody looked down at ClonetrooperJay. He was still wearing the same clothes, but was different. His shape was different and more noticeably, his helmet was different as well. Every time a Clone changed, certain things like the helmet changed as well. This Clone sat up and looked at everyone. Some looked horrified, others looked confused. Fitzgerald, walked over to Clone and kneel-ed down next to him.

"How are you feeling my boy?" Fitzgerald's question bounced in this new Clone's head. How was he feeling?

"Sad. Very, very sad." Clone stood up and took his scarf off, letting it hit the floor. He looked at it for a second, and began leaving the room.

"What's your name now my boy?" Shakespeare asked. Clone let that question stew a bit.

"It begins with a K, and I'll let you know when I have the rest figured out." He left the room, not returning to that room for as long as he could manage.

"So you've never went back since then?" Twilight asked. Clone stared off into the distance, he remembered all the pain that he went through when he first came into the world. Pain that Jay gave him.

"No, I don't like that place. And frankly, I don't think the Council likes me."

"Why's that?"

"Well before, I was completely with them on every matter. But now that I'm me, I've found that I can only disagree." Twilight sighed and looked at the ground.

"I've found myself to be in that situation sometimes as well. The Princess makes eccentric decisions at times." Clone turned his head to Twilight and laughed.

"Yeah, I can see how a Princess who throws all her problems on to her citizens could cause some distrust." Twilight frowned at Clone.

"Hey! Celestia isn't perfect, but she tries." Clone laughed again.

"Yeah, that she does. Anyway, we're here." Twilight turned her head to the door. It wasn't anything special, it was just a simple door.

"I was expecting more doom and peril at the villain's door." Clone knocked on the door.

"You should know better than that Twi'. Don't judge a book by it's cover."


	9. Chapter 9

As Twilight and Clone walked through the door, all that greeted them were chills. Something no guest wants to feel. Clone took a good look around the room they were in. Dark, cold, black walls, and a feel of hatred from everything there.

"Yeah, this is definitely a forum room. Stay close Twilight, these guys can be rather vicious." Clone pulled out his pen and had it ready. Twilight shuddered and stayed close to Clone. She looked all around the room, searching for anything that could calm her. Instead, she saw mysterious movement in the shadows.

"What was that?" Twilight asked.

"Those are the forum members. Members of the Pure. Looks like they're just watching for now." Clone used his pen to illuminate the room for a few seconds. What they saw was not comforting. Creatures of the dark, members of the Writing Community that hid themselves away, writers that shared their creativity with themselves and no one else. The light faded, and the darkness became their shield once again.

"Are all 'forum members' like this?" Twilight, having seen many creatures that would harm her, was scared.

"Not all of them, just the REALLY obscure ones. AHA!" Clone rushed over to a door way. It had the symbol of the Pure on it. He began messing with the lock with his pen. "This door might lead us to our monster Twilight. I need you to be ready." Twilight cringed at the thought of fighting a monster that sucked away a character's essence. She could lose herself, forget who she was, forget about all of her great times, or worse yet, never to feel happiness from those great times.

"How do we fight it Clone?" Then something dawned on her that made her sick. "Are you going to use me as bait?"

Clone stopped fiddling with the lock and stood up. He turned around and looked down at Twilight.

"I would never use you like that Twilight. Not one of my own. Not someone else' character." He returned to the lock and continued to fiddle away. Twilight, with a bit of guilt in her throat, swallowed and walked next to Clone.

"So, how do we fight it then?" Clone finished fiddling with the lock.

"We improvise and see what happens." Clone stared into the darkness. "Forward march I suppose." Clone held his pen in front of him and ventured forward. Twilight followed suit. As they entered, the door shut behind them with a large bang. Clone was about to use his pen to light the room, but someone beat him to it and shined huge lights on Clone and Twilight.

"Well done Writer! You've stumbled into our trap." The unknown voice echoed throughout the room.

"Clone! Up there!" Twilight pointed with her hoof at a figure wearing a mask that had a similar shape to the Pure emblem.

"Oh, doing the whole anonymous thing there?" Clone asked. "That's adorable, I mean it." Clone looked around the illuminated room. He saw a few things. Rafters that had many figures on it, the door they just came through, and a red curtain at the other end of the room. "So why trap me specifically?"

"We don't care about you Writer," the figured sneered. "Your character however will be a good source of power for our weapon."

"Ah yes, your weapon," Clone walked around the room. "That weapon sure has an interesting function. I mean, sucking the essence of a character out of a character. That's pretty interesting. Question is, 'Why?'."

"Why hurt Pony characters specifically as well?" Twilight asked.

"Their essence is necessary for our weapon. For what's to come," Clone scratched his helmet.

"And what's to come?"

"Zero." Clone simply stared at the masked man with the simple statement.

"And what does that mean?" Clone asked.

"It's a prophecy. Visions were given with the word. Visions of the Writer's destruction. Visions of one ruling the Void, ruling the Well!" The figure pulled out a switch. "But with this weapon, we have nothing to fear." Clone crossed his arms. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Well, it's nothing personal. Just know that you are not even close to being the first to share visions of the end of something. Hell, this morning I talked with a guy at the store who said that god will rain puppies upon us and we'd all die." Clone walked towards the curtain. "So you saw visions of the end, but what does 'Zero' mean specifically here?" The figure laughed.

"It matters not. Soon, the creature will be ready, and we will then take our place as the rightful rulers of the Void. And then, we will prepare." Clone chuckled a bit.

"That's rich. Send a vision of the future to nutjobs who want to rule Reality. Oh universe..." Clone touched the curtain. "So what's this here?"

"Your end, and Twilight Sparkle's new home," The figure flipped the switch. The curtains drew back revealing a creature in chains.

"You monsters," Clone said while stepping back.

"Is that . . . Nightmare Moon? Discord? And the Changeling Queen?" Twilight asked.

"It's the perfect weapon!" The figure yelled. "Our CHIMERA!" The creature had the head and neck of Discord, the body of Nightmare Moon, and the limbs and wings of the Changeling Queen. "Does it disgust you Clone? I thought you would have enjoyed something like this." Clone looked up and pointed at the figure.

"This isn't just a character is it?" Clone asked with an angry tone in his voice. "I see what you did here, and let me tell you, I ain't happy." The Chimera roared at Twilight, pulling at its chains to get to Twilight. Twilight stepped away from the creature, fearing what it could do.

"What else is it Clone? Diamond Dog? Griffon?" Clone shook his head.

"The problem isn't in its looks Twilight. It's at its core." Clone walked up the Chimera and stroked its head. "I wondered about this since the problem first came up. For a character, it's nearly impossible to suck the essence of another character. For a writer on the other hand, it's easy. We have to take the essence of character so that we can understand it and implement it into others."

"So you mean-?" Twilight stepped back even further.

"Yeah. This creature was a writer." He took a knee down next to it. "I'm so sorry. I really am."

"Ha! I was wondering when you'd figure out the truth. Figured it out a bit slower than I expected." The figure proclaimed proudly. Clone stood up.

"Who was this?" Clone asked gesturing towards the Chimera. "Who did you use as a lab rat?"

"This lab rat volunteered. 'Geronimus' was happy to volunteer when I told him of all the splendor he'd bring. So young and wanting to prove himself." This made Clone even angrier.

"So you lied and manipulated a kid to become a monster? I'm seeing only one monster in here, but you're far worse than it." The figure laughed.

"Well, compliment my ingenuity all you want Clonetrooper," the figure began walking away. "It'll get you nowhere. In the meantime, enjoy some play time with the Chimera." The figures left the room, leaving Clone and Twilight alone with a poor terrible creature who was breaking out of his bonds.

"Any suggestions Clone? This thing looks hungry." Clone and Twilight backed away.

"One idea, though it's going to get a little screwy in here." Clone turned to Twilight. "Listen, I'm going to do something that will make you feel like you're being drained. Focus," Clone tapped Twilight's head. "On being you."

"What are you going to do?" Twilight asked.

"Do you know how I said writers can take character's essence into them?" Twilight nodded. "Well, I'm about to take them all in and release them at once." Twilight frowned.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Clone started stretching.

"Because if I take them all in at once, there's a chance I could die or be turned into a monster. This is a bit of a last resort." Clone's hands started to glow. "Hold on Twilight. And Geronimus, I'm so sorry." Twilight curled up into a ball, and the Chimera leaped to attack. As the creature did this Clone began pulling what appeared to be gold energy from the creature. The energy shimmered as if all the stars in the sky were shining at once. Twilight looked at this energy and thought it one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. As she saw this, the same energy began to leave her.

Clone was groaning in pain, but the creature was worse off. For Clone, it felt as if one mind after another was barging into him for a ride. For the Chimera, it felt as if his body was being picked apart. Finally, mercifully, the last bit of essence left the creature. Clone thought he could hear the creature say, "Thank you" before it finally died.

Clone had all the characters essences that the Chimera stole inside of him. He felt every bit of who they were. Happy characters, insane characters, morally challenged characters. There was no end to it. And if he wasn't careful, he'd be consumed by it.

"Alright characters, back to where you're supposed to be." Clone pointed his arms in the air and released the energy from his finger tips. The energy divided up and went off in completely different directions. "There you go, off you all go." Finally, the last bit of energy left Clone and he slumped down to the ground exhausted. He looked around, all the members of the Pure had left, and all that remained was Clone, Twilight, and the darkness. Clone looked to Twilight. She had passed out, and was on the floor sleeping. Clone picked her up and made for the exit.

At the Nexus, Clone found a seat and placed Twilight on it and sat at an opposing seat. He reclined and sighed. He loved it when a mystery was solved. He could get back to solving less reality threatening problems. He looked over to Twilight. She was coming to.

"You missed me being awesome Twilight. I must admit, that was good." Twilight blinked.

"What's going on?" Her voice was different.

"You were unconscious from the attack and I brought you to the safety of a chair" Clone shrugged. "Isn't it obvious?" Twilight leaned forward and pounded the table.

"Where am I? And where's Mistuh J?" Clone leaned forward and looked into Twilight's eyes. They were blue.

"What?" Clone asked.

_Next Time..._

Clone: "This is impossible! Voices can't be swapped!"

Twilight: "You don't understand my love with Mistuh J!"

Harley: "Where's Clone? Who are you?!"

Joker: "Please... no introductions are necessary are they?"


	10. Chapter 10

Clone sat silently, looking at the Twilight in front of him. She looked the same, save for the eyes, and sounded completely different. Clone rested his head against his hands, staring in disbelief.

"What are ya staring at you helmeted freak?!" Same voice as Twilight's, but with a different personality driving it.

"This is so cool," Clone said with a happy tone. "But also completely impossible. Twilight, I need you to stop acting out of character."

"Who the hell is Twilight?" The new Twilight looked down at herself. She cringed in disbelief. "What's wrong with my body?" Clone leaned back in his chair.

"Who do you think you are?" Clone asked. Twilight leaned forward.

"I'm Harley Quinn, and if you don't bring me back to Mistuh J right now I'll-" Harley leaned forward so much that she slammed her head against the coffee table in front of her. Clone shook his head.

For those of you that don't know, Harley Quinn is a character from the Batman mythos. She's kind of the Joker's second in command and kind of his lover. She fills a lot of roles in the series. I'd recommend you watching, Batman The Animated Series, you get a liberal dose of her on that show.

"This is VERY impossible. Unless," Clone stood up. "Unless Twilight got absorbed by me and I released her with the other essences. I'm an idiot." Clone walked around with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey get back here you jerk! You another freak that think he can make it big in Gotham?" Harley struggled with her body, trying to get up on all fours. "Is this your thing? Make people animals?" Clone turned around.

"Do you think I'd make YOU of all people an animal?" Clone asked. "The Clown Prince of Crime's girl?"

"Maybe you're stupid enough to do it!" Harley insinuated.

"Even I am not that stupid Harley. And I thought that the final season of Scrubs wasn't that bad." Harley stepped back.

"Then you're way stupider than you look." Harley fell to the ground. Clone rubbed helmet.

"That aside, I think what we have here is a simple switch." Clone materialized a small medical flashlight and shined it into Twilight's eyes. "Your eyes are different, that's fairly obvious, but are you Twilight thinking you're Harley? Or are you Harley in Twilight?" Clone focused the light into Twilight's eyes and looked deep within Twilight to see her essence. When you know someone, their essence is familiar. What they like to read, what they like to eat, you know it. And Clone knew one thing about this essence. It wasn't Twilight's. "And there's the confirmation." Clone stepped back. Harley tried standing up again.

"Where the hell am I?" Harley was really struggling to understand how to stand and walk. Clone slipped his hands into his pockets. If he explained what was what, she'd never believe him. He had to say something that she would believe.

"You're in heaven, and I'm god" Clone said with his arms open. Harley's jaw dropped and she sat down on her haunches.

"But . . . why do you look like that? And why does heaven look like a nice hotel?" Reasonable questions.

"I take on many forms, because I'm bored. And heaven looks like whatever you dream up." Clone patted Harley on the head. "So sport, what do you remember before dying?" Harley looked down deep in thought.

"I was in my room getting changed. B-Man was coming over to our hide out and I wanted to be ready." Harley managed to stand up on all fours. "Mistuh J has been really sick lately and I didn't know if he could take B-Man on his own." She walked over to a railing, inspecting all the floors of universes. "I used to be a gymnast when I was a kid, so I've been practicing again and using that skill to take B-Man down." Clone snorted, _Yeah, okay. You taking Batman down. Sorry but this ain't a parody, Holiday Special, or rule34._ "But when I was ready to head out, something appeared in front of me. Some kind of monster." Clone crossed his shoulders. _The Chimera._

"After that, everything went black." Harley looked back at Clone. "I saw a lot of strange things when I was out. Then you found me." Harley squinted. "Is this a dream? Is this real?" Clone leaned on the railing.

"As real as your mind will allow." Clone took out his and took out what appeared to be a price scanner. "I need you to look into this light Harley." Harley stepped back.

"Is this where I actually pass on? Look into the light and I will be at peace?" Harley stepped toward Clone, eager for the answer.

"It's actually a step along the way," Clone lied, "I just need to check and see which you you actually are." Harley blinked.

"Well, if you say so." Harley opened Twilight's eyes wide open.

_Harley is pretty gullible. I'll have to talk to some writers about that._ Clone shined the scanner into Harley and awaited the results of said scan.

"Okay, well you are Harley Quinn, that's a start. Now who do you belong to," Clone looked deeply into the scanner, awaiting the results. With a gasp, he found what he was looking for. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What? What is it?" Harley asked.

"You're not just any Harley Quinn Harley," Clone dropped the scanner. "You're THE Harley Quinn. Arkham City canon Harley Quinn. This... complicates things."


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight awoke in a dark room with one window providing the tiniest bit of light. It helped Twilight see the room better, but she didn't like what she saw. The walls provided insight at how long the room had been around and been around without repair. The room was grimy, gray, and looked as if it would collapse from the lightest of steps. The room also had a large quantity of stuff occupying it.

The first thing Twilight noticed was a mannequin holding up a rather complicated outfit. It looked like an old nurses' uniform used by Equestria many years ago, before they shifted to just wearing hats. This uniform however didn't look the least bit warm or caring. Twilight didn't know what to think of it, all she knew was that the outfit wasn't made for ponies. There were also some contraptions that adorned the wall that she had no idea how to work.

Finding no sense of familiarity within the room, she looked out the window, hoping to find something to cling to. Instead, her senses were violently attacked by all manner of sights sounds, and smells. Out the window, she saw what appeared to be an old amusement park in the greatest state of disrepair, but still running. Many wallpapers and billboards that had the original intent of spreading happiness were defaced and made a debauchery of all things good and wholesome. A board with the word, "LAUGHTER", was changed to make the word look like, "SLAUGHTER". Fires burned in the distance carrying an odor too horrific for Twilight to even conceptualize. And the sound of strange creatures making all manner of sounds rang throughout the amusement park.

"I'm in a nightmare," was all Twilight could say. In the window, she saw a creature staring back at her. The creature had blonde hair and very pale skin. She leaned into the window to get a better look, until she saw what she was leaning on. A hand. Twilight gasped and jumped back, falling back on the mattress that had given her comfort during her time knocked out. The mattress was gray and dirty, but that wasn't her primary concern.

"What in Celestia's name?" Twilight looked down at her body, confirming that she was no longer a pony of any kind. "This body is like Clone's body," She felt all around her body, feeling in disbelief. It was a lot slimmer than Clone's body. "This is probably the female version of Clone's species," She tried to stand up and get her bearings. Unfortunately, she couldn't handle standing on two legs. She collapsed on the mattress once again. "How does Clone do it?" She tried again, grasping a nearby desk for balance. Looking around, she found a cane of sorts that supported her.

"Three legs are better than two," Twilight thought. She made her way around the room and found a door. She tried opening it, but to no avail. "I could try bucking it, but I don't think these legs can do it, this body doesn't feel as strong as my own." And that was saying something, because Twilight hardly worked out at all.

She then tried looking for another way out and found a hallway leading to another room. She ventured forth, with many thoughts plaguing her head. _I thought this was a nightmare, but after those studies with Luna, this feels too real to be one._ She opened up a door to find a rather large room with train tracks crisscrossing all over the place. She then noticed in the middle of the room, two beings that had the same type of body as hers. One, who had a very sickly aura around him, was sitting in a chair, while the other, who had the same shape as Twilight's body, was tending to him. The sick one had green hair, skin that looked like it went through an hour of getting bucked by Applejack's hooves, and a terrible smile. A smile of a creature that found pleasure and comfort in the pain and discomfort of others.

The other had the look of fear about her. She was scared of the man she was taking care of. They both turned their attention to Twilight.

"Oh no," Twilight thought.

"Harley!" the sick one called out, "about time you woke up! The good doctor was just going to give me the good news!" He turned his head slowly to the doctor. "Weren't you?" he asked in a scary voice. The doctor fumbled with her words before finding the ability to talk.

"I- I'm sorry- but the toxin in your blood is-" before she had the chance to finish the sick one smacked the doctor, bringing her to the floor.

"WHAT?!" He asked in anger. Who do you think you're talking to? I'm the *cough* Joker! You don't deliver bad news to me!" He coughed and walked towards the doctor, who crawled backwards and found her back against the wall.

"Please," she begged, "There's nothing I can do. I-" The Joker smacked her, knocking her out.

"And thus the American Medical Association is summed up. Nothing they can do." He laughed at his own joke, but struggled, coughing all the way through his laugh. "Harley, be a dear and give this girl to the boys down below. They'll find a use for her I imagine." Twilight couldn't believe what she was seeing, or hearing. She just stood there, shocked. The Joker twisted his head and walked over to Twilight. "Didn't you hear me?" He brought a hand to Twilight's cheek, the touch brought a shock down Twilight's spine. "I don't like repeating myself Poo," Twilight, thinking fast, nodded her head and made her way to the doctor and began pulling her body away. It was tough for Twilight to find the strength to pull this doctor, she wasn't use to her body quite yet. But, fear was a great motivator for Twilight, as she pulled the doctor out of the door. Before she could leave, the Joker grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Tell me something Harley, why are you using a cane?" As he asked this, he kicked the cane away, causing Twilight to collapse. Twilight hit the ground relatively hard, and looked up at her attacker. She smiled as best she could. She knew she couldn't escape, and she knew the he would hurt her more if she tried to run. She swallowed at nothing and tried to speak.

"I- I feel really faint. I think I'm sick," she knew it was weak but she had to try something. The Joker eye brow rose and he snickered.

"So you're sick huh?" He tapped his fingers against his rather pointy chin. "Go sleep then, you're useless to me like this. The doctor can wait." He turned away and made his way to his chair. Twilight blew a sigh of relief and picked herself up again and pulled the doctor's body away. She made her way back down into the first room and laid the doctor on the mattress. She had been through enough, Twilight thought. She sat in a corner and laid her head against the wall.

"Clone, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need help."

Elsewhere in the Amusement Park, a swinging door materialized and swung out a Clone and a purple unicorn.

"Arkham City, I thought I uncovered every secret," Clone said aloud.

"Uh, Mistuh God?" Harley asked. Clone turned to Harley. "What are we doing back here? Wasn't I supposed to pass on?"

"You have to make peace with the people you care about. You want that right?" Clone asked. He didn't like playing the god angle, but it was his only way of finding Twilight, and maybe more clues on "Zero".

"I do Mistuh God! I need to make peace with Mom, Dad, my Sister, my Brother, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Louie-" Clone pressed his hand against Harley's mouth.

"Only one can feel the peace Harley. Who do you want to feel peaceful about your death?" Clone back away from Harley who was now deep in thought.

"Well, since we're so close, I want Mistuh J to be at peace."

"Could you lead me to Joker?" Clone asked. Harley tilted her head and asked,

"Aren't you omni- omno- omnipedant?" Harley's intelligence has been drained during her years of servitude under the Joker. You would never know that she was a psychologist.

"Omnipotent? All seeing and all knowing?"( Pronounced OM-NIP-O-TINT)

"Yeah! That's the one!" Harley cried out. Clone silenced her with shushes, hoping no one heard.

"You'll have to lead me there to the one you love, I'll follow along to see your path. We cannot be seen however," they couldn't be seen at all. If an NPC saw them, they'd be reported, and he didn't want that to happen.

"Why not?" Harley asked.

"If they see a purple unicorn and god, don't you think that would freak them out?" Clone asked, hoping Harley would accept his word.

"Yeah, but you're God. Don'tcha think you should make yourself known?"

"I'm a busy God Harley, I've got a lot to do, and no time to make myself known to my creations. Why if I did that, I'd have to talk with everybody!" Clone said while throwing his arms about. Since he has only one choice for facial expressions, he shows his emotions through his voice and body expressions.

"But, why not talk with everybody? Don't you love them?" Harley asked innocently.

"Of course, but I have a lot to do. Besides, I show everybody that I love them everyday," Clone proclaimed proudly.

"How do you do that?" a confused Harley asked.

"I haven't blown up the planet yet," Clone looked towards the amusement park in the distance. _That's where Twilight is. It's a place to start anyway._

"Wow, you can do that?" Harley is one for destruction, of course she would be interested.

"Only on a Friday," Clone said.

"Why Friday?" Harley asked.

"Because I'm ironic, now let's get going." Clone pushed Harley to lead the way through the demonic amusement park. The walk itself was perilous with many obstacles. But they had to stay on their toes and hooves. Guards on the one hand could alert the player of the game which could in turn alert the developers, which would lead to a huge dispute leading to a terrible conclusion. If Clonetrooperkev wasn't careful, he'd get himself and the characters he had been in proximity with killed. The Council always tries to avoid being known to the outside world, they thought the world wasn't ready to completely join in this universe. Many would try to abuse that power, take advantage of the powers of a god. Some who do receive the gift of being able to manipulate a universe already do abuse their gift.

It wasn't the best situation ever, but that's where they were at. He had a chance to make some observations while sneaking through the Amusement Park. For one thing, it was a place where good morals, good deeds, and general niceness had died. The smell of burnt human was heavy in the air, and the certain elements that were fun, had gone as well. Thankfully, one thing stayed the same. _Clowns are still scary at least. That's familiar._Clone and Harley moved forward and did their best to remain undetected. It wasn't that long of a walk to where they needed to go, but many dangers were littered in front of them. For one thing, they needed to be inconspicuous, not noticed in the slightest by anyone. Neither of them belonged there, especially a pony from a whole different genre of TV.

Clone and Harley found themselves in a dark alley, littered with what you might expect to find in an old alley in the middle of a prison island. They moved silently and carefully, every step calculated. But, before they could make it to the end of the alley, Clone heard a voice.

"So as I was saying, dat Catwoman chick is fine!" It was a grunt, just throwing out some cheerful dialogue about his observations of Catwoman. From the footsteps and other voice, it sounded like he was with another person. They were coming. Clone looked around for anything he and Harley could hide in. As luck would have it, he found a door. _Now please don't be prerendered_ Clone thought. He grabbed Harley, who exclaimed a big, "HEY!" at him. But he entered and listened to see if the grunts would pass. The footsteps moved further and further away.

"Good," Clone turned to the room he was in and found himself on the business end of a sword. He followed the blade down to its wielder. A ninja, a girl, not surprising to find in this game. "Not good," Clone was trapped and Harley was back into a corner, scared for her life. Clone put his hands up.

"Who are you?!" asked the ninja. Clone had to think of something. Anything that could get him out of this. He cleared his throat, and made a plan.

"Really now, is this anyway to speak to your better?" Clone asked in a mock English accent. The assassin raised an eyebrow and asked,

"What are you talking about? TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" This was the game's way of trying to identify what Clone was. Was he part of the game? A hacker? Something else? Luckily, Clone got to decide.

"If you feel the need to ask me that, perhaps I made a poor choice in inducting you into the League of Assassins." The ninja pulled the blade back a bit, but still didn't put it down.

"Are you saying, you are 'he?'" The assassin began to circle Clone.

"I am indeed he. And he is wondering what one of his assassins is doing here, you're not supposed to be here at all." At this point in the game, the assassins there wasn't any sign of assassins. It was confusing the find one here.

"I wait for the one that betrayed you and the mistress," the assassin spoke very passionately, "I will kill him, so he may never plague you again!"

"Batman," Clone quietly said. He managed to figure a little bit of it out. This NPC was a glitch. Which is why she readily believed that Clone was her master, Ra's Al Ghul.

A little break with Clonetrooperkev:

Hey guys, I know you think that pronouncing Ra's Al Ghul as "Raz Al Gool" is correct. But you'd be wrong. While the films pronounce it that way, it's actually pronounced as, "Raysh Al Gool", so try to keep that in mind next time. Anyway, back to the adventure!

"But you know, I do have plans for the, 'Detective'," a nickname Ra's had given Batman a while back, "He will be mine. He will help us save this world."

"But he bested you only a few hours ago! He won't help us," The program was beginning to degrade. It wouldn't be a problem if he kept her distracted and didn't call out for help, but she was slowly dying. "He'll-" Clone stopped her and grabbed her blade.

"My dear, I'm afraid you are quite sick. Please sit down," Clone helped the assassin who had suddenly just started to lose balance.

"I failed you, master..." the assassin was trailing off. He could just leave her here, be done with it all. But...

"You were doing what you thought best," Clone stroked the assassin's hair, providing any comfort he could. "But fear not, my new plan is in motion. And cannot be stopped."

"Does it-" the assassin began to cough, she was falling apart, "-involve the strange creature you have with you master?" Clone stood up and walked over to Harley.

"It does. You will not die in vain my dear. Sleep in peace." With that, the ninja closed her eyes before disintegrating into nothingness. Another character dead, and simply because she was in the wrong place. Harley was horrified.

"God! She- she went poof!" Clone turned to the panicking Harley and sat down next to her. He had to think of something to keep her calm.

"Sometimes, life can be very cruel. These things happen so randomly and so strangely, we can't predict it. She passed on happy, we should take solace in that fact." Clone turned to where the ninja once was, there was no trace of her. No trace of the warrior who failed, no trace of the girl that could have had so many stories written about her. She was wasted, that was tragic.

"Why did you lie to her about being her boss?" Harley asked.

"She needed something to grasp at mentally. I became the hook she needed to help keep her here, at least for a little longer." Clone stood up and opened the door. "Come on, we need to get you to Joker." Harley nodded in agreement and walked out of the room with Clone. The two made their way to the main complex, but trouble was looking for them, and they needed to be extra careful. Clone pulled out his pen and materialized a "Tri-Corder" to scan for Twilight.

"Harley could you speak into this please?" Clone asked while holding the Tri Corder near Harley's face.

"Why do you need that?" A good question.

"I just want to get a voice sample for our records Harley. We're very organized in heaven." Clone lied. Not about heaven, they keep a very organized filing system. But he needed her voice so he could scan for a similar voice sample in the building. If he could find an identical voice, he'd find Twilight.

"Oh. Okay," Harley shrugged and spoke into the Tri Corder. "My name is Harley and I love my Mistuh Jay with all my heart!" If Clone could cringe, he would.

"Nice. That should do it. Lemme just," he clicked a few characters on the Tri Corder and he found two spots where the voice samples matched. One beside him and another on the floor above the one they were on. "C'mon Harley, I think we'll find Joker this way!" Clone rushed off, hoping that Twilight was okay.

Twilight was pacing the room thinking. Thinking of how she was going to get out of here, thinking about what came afterwords. Thinking about alternatives on a mental checklist. She knew that if she could escape from here, she could find some place safe. But it wouldn't be home, it wouldn't be in the Realm, it wouldn't be with the friends she had come to know throughout the years. The doctor was still unconscious on the bed and the, "Joker", would be there soon to check up on her. She could play along, put the doctor into a terrible fate-

"No," Twilight said. "I won't do that. Not to her, not to anypo- anyone." Twilight slid down against a wall and balled herself up. She wasn't quite ready to run, having only just mastered walking. But she would try when she could.

Just then, she heard a door trying to be opened from across the room. Twilight panicked. The Joker was coming for her. She picked up what looked to be a very thick stick off the floor and moved to the door. She readied herself for whoever came through the door. Would she be ready? Could she really defend herself like this? Those thoughts occupied her head but then left as the door opened. It was a very tall human with many scars and muscles.

"Hey Harley, what's-" he never got to finish asking his question before Twilight swung the stick on knocked the man out, with his body rolling down the stairs he just came up like a ragdoll.

_Well, looks like I can defend myself! Score one for Twilight!_ She then heard a voice down the stairs.

"Jesus Christ!" the voice cried out.

"God! You can't use his name in vain! Even I know that!" That voice sounded familiar to Twilight. _Isn't that, my voice?_

"He's my son, and I can say his name whenever I like. I'm just sorry I lost him in the divorce." Twilight knew who's voice that belonged to.

"Clonetrooper!" Twilight cried out.

"Twilight?" Clone moved up the stairs with what sounded hoof steps. Clone ran up the stairs and hugged Twilight. "Twilight! Thank goodness you're okay!" Clone looked back down at Harley who looked very confused.

"God? Why is my body moving? And why'd you call my body Twilight? And also, WHO'S IN MY BODY!" Harley was very confused. Many would. Clone turned back to Twilight.

"Did anyone find out about you?" Clone asked. "Did you tell anyone?" Twilight shook her head.

"No," she pointed at the door that led to the crazy room with Train tracks, "This crazy human called, 'Joker', wanted me to throw this doctor down this hall to a bunch of crazy humans." Clone shook his head.

"Sounds like Joker," Clone pulled Harley and Twilight to his attention. "Okay, we're going to have to be quick about this. Both of you have to open your mouths wide open so I can do the swap." Harley raised a hoof. "Yes Harley?"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" she cried out. Clone turned to Twilight and nodded at her, hoping she would play along.

"I've decided to give you another chance at life, you won't remember anything. The Goddess of Darkness here was just occupying your body until you got back, right Goddess of Darkness?" Clone turned to Twilight and nodded, hoping she would pick up on what he wanted. Fortunately-

"Yes! I am the Goddess of Darkness! And you have earned my respect! Climb back into your body!" Twilight was hamming this, but it appeared to work.

"Really? I get to come back! YES!" Harley bounced around in pure bliss. Clone calmed her down.

"Yup. Now open your mouth and let me put you back into place. Goddess of Darkness, you do the same." Twilight and Harley nodded at Clone, opening their mouths so they could go back to their proper places. Clone pulled out his pen and began orchestrating the core of their characters. A light shined out of each of their bodies and eventually left the bodies after Clone orchestrated them out. Out of the Twilight's body, came an orb of pink and purple energy, looking very unstable. Out of Harley's body, came an orb of purple energy, looking very calm and collected. Clone moved the orbs into their proper places. The chaotic orb into Harley's body, and the calm one into Twilight's. Clone closed their mouths and saw them each collect themselves.

"Oh Celestia," the purple unicorn said, "that was intense." Twilight was in place, but what about Harley?

"You said it . . . who's Celestia?" the blonde criminal asked. Clone nodded and walked over to Twilight.

"How are you feeling Twilight?" Clone asked. She smiled and said,

"Like a million bucks! Thanks for getting me back in my body," Twilight smiled and hugged Clonetrooperkev. He picked her up and materialized a swinging door. First he walked over to Harley and tapped her on the head with his pen.

"Listen, you're going to throw that doctor downstairs. Mr. J's orders!" Harley was dizzy, but she appeared to follow Clone's command.

"If Mistuh J wants me to, I better get to it!" Harley moved over to the doctor and tried waking her up.

"Clone!" cried Twilight, "She can't do that! It's wrong!" Clone chuckled.

"Don't worry Twilight," Clone looked out the window and saw a shadow pass by it. "I think she'll be fine. And Joker will discover some 'bat trouble'." Clone moved to the door and began to move through. He turned behind to see Harley dragging the doctor away.

"Hey boys! I got a surprise for ya!" She woke the doctor up and-

"And you'll have to play Arkham City to see the rest," with that, Clone moved through the door and left the world of Arkham behind.

Once through, he put Twilight down and moved to one of the chairs in the lobby. "Boy I'm bushed!" Clone exclaimed. Twilight frowned.

"You're bushed? I had to survive in an unfamiliar world with an unfamiliar body! How do you think I feel?" Twilight had a point. But Clone looked over and chuckled.

"Terrified? Tired? Excited? All of them at once?" Clone saw Twilight's face move through many different emotions.

"Yeah, but- um . . . still!" Twilight stared at Clone before laughing a little herself. "Why did you call yourself 'God'? Are you full of yourself or something?"

"A little, but I needed to call myself that. I played this one pretty close to the chest. If were discovered, we'd be completely obliterated."

"Why? It's what you usually do isn't it? Go into a world and experience it?" Twilight had been on a few adventures with Clone, but she didn't know the rules yet.

"That was a main canon universe, the Chimera moved in there and made an alteration. If we didn't change it back in time, the result would have been catastrophic." Clone sat up and looked at Twilight. "The truth it, no one would usually mess with a main canon universe without some serious reason, which means Zero," Clone pulled the pin from earlier out, "has got the Pure scared enough to send a monster in there." Clone stood up. "Until the Pure or Zero make a move, I'm stuck without clues. So I'm going to have to wait." Clone looked over to Twilight, who had followed along with what was going on. "But first, we should probably get you home. It's been quite a while hasn't it?"

Twilight shook her head. "No way Clone! You need help with this. If the threat is as serious as you say, you're going to need my help." Clone laughed.

"It's been a while since I had a partner, sure you can handle it?" Twilight smiled.

"It's kind of like what our Discord said to me a while ago, 'If you can't take a little bloody nose, maybe you ought to go back home and crawl under your bed. It's not safe out here. It's wondrous, with treasures to satiate desires both subtle and gross. But it's not for the timid.'"

"Discord quoting Q again huh? Makes sense." Clone looked out at the doors that led to universes of all kinds. "Well, you'll have to handle a lot of bloody noses sometimes Twilight, you ready for work and fun?" Twilight smiled.

"Lead the way Clonetrooperkev. And by the way, I'm not in love with you." Clone laughed.

"Good, you're not my type," the two nodded and set off to a random door. "So I'm thinking . . . an adventure story. That'll be fun."


End file.
